thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Boy and his Dog
"A Boy and his Dog" is the twenty-first and twenty-second chapters of The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings. A month before Krypton's destruction, Superman's pet dog Krypto was on a Trans-Warp prototype test conducted by Jor-El and was lost in space. Decades later, Krypto's ship arrives on Earth and is reunited with Superman. Meanwhile, a community of mutants known as the Morlocks are being abducted by the Friends of Humanity to be use in their experiments. Plot Part I On a peaceful day on Krypton following months after the Krypton-Shi'ar War, Jor-El is working on a Trans-Warp vessel for a new form of space travel, as the primary travel was the World-Gate Network is now indefinitely deactivated by the Council of Twelve due to its use for intergalactic conquest; in which it was also the cause for the war. Jor-El and his wife Lara had bought a white puppy, named Krypto and Kal-El's pet, to be use as the ship's test pilot. Krypto is put into cryo-stasis and the ship is launch into space on a planned trajectory. The test is a success, but Jor-El's rejoice is quickly sullen as a spatial rift is form near the ship and is suck in. Saddened at the loss of Krypto, but still alive and lost in the universe, Jor-El knows that Krypto's ship will appear somewhere and its computer will track back to Krypton. Jor-El and Lara retire to their home, as Jor-El pray for Krypto's return. Somewhere in space, Krypto's ship reappears from the rift. Its computer cannot read the beacon from Krypton (because of its destruction) and travel aimlessly while continually broadcasting a distress signal. In the present day. At Castle Doom, Anita finds her father, Doctor Doom, examining Kryptonite. Doom reveals to his daughter on what he discovered from the element that it can be use as a beam-weapon and as a mutagen, and intend to provide this information to his pawns (the Friends of Humanity) as part of his plot to turn Superman's view on humanity. Meanwhile, Clark Kent returns to the Xavier Institute from working on the Argo and is greeted with a surprise birthday party by his friends and Martha Kent. Part II Quotes Part I Logan: If you wanted a pet for your birthday, Flyboy, you just needed to ask. ---- Logan: Start talkin', Flyboy. That ain't yer run-of-the-mill pooch, isn't it? Superman: No, Krypto isn't like any dog you'd find at a pet store. ---- Kitty: But don't worry, Krypto; we're all going to take good care of you! Lance: As long as he doesn't eat any of Kit's muffins, he'll be fine. ---- Logan: He's your responsibility, Flyboy. That means that you feed him, you walk him, and so help me, if he ever leaves a mess on the floor, you're cleaning it up! ---- Lance: No matter what planet they're from, dogs will be dogs. ---- Kitty: That was too close. Lance: I'll say. It'd be tough to explain how a dog can jump over twenty feet straight up. Part II Peter Parker: Thompson, doesn't your meter stop running when school lets out? Flash Thompson: For you, Parker, the beatings are on the house. ---- Spider-Man: I figured that this would be a dirty job, but I didn't mean that literally... ---- (when Scaleface punches a K-mutate) Spider-Man: Boy, am I glad to know that there are alligators in the sewers! ---- Dazzler: This is the first time I've fought you 'F.O.H.' guys, and I can't stand you already. ---- Superman: That's a given, Pete. Spider-Man: H-How did you know my name? Superman: That's part of why you can trust us. To be honest, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, before. (Superman wears his glasses) Spider-Man: You're...you're... Superman: I know who I am. (takes off glasses) I believe you've heard me mention my coworker at the newspaper. Spider-Man: Aw, man...all along! You'd think those specs wouldn't be that great of a disguise, but they work! Superman: What can I say? You can trust me – all of us. Like you said, we have to stick together! Spider-Man: True enough! You can trust me, too, bro; I will not tell a soul! No matter how much MJ tries to pry it out of me!" ---- Hank McCoy: Oh, dear. I was babbling, wasn't I? Logan: Ya think? Continuity *First appearances of Krypto and the Morlocks (Callisto, Caliban, Torpid, Healer, Lucid, Cybelle, Facade, and Scaleface). Background information *The Kryptonite-grafted F.O.H. monstrosities shares some similarities to DC Comics character All-American Boy. Category:Last Son, Book Two chapters